I Have To Take Care Of THAT? Are You Kidding Me?
by Uchiha.Sophitia
Summary: Itachi has a 5 year old daughter named Haruka. While training her one day, a squad of Anbu attack, and Itachi dies. Haruka is taken the leaf village, where Sasuke is forced to take care of her. Sasuke isn't with Orochimaru.
1. Intro

Okay, I'm having more fun with the Uchihas. This isn't related to_ Peanutbutter, Jelly, & Whipped Cream _in anyway. This is the prologue, and is important later on (sorta).

Disclaimer: I do **NOT**own Naruto. I did make up Haruka though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

I am trembling in fear. My father is mad at me. He actually took me outside today to teach me a new move. But, like everything else I do I mess up. He doesn't like mistakes, and all I am is one.

My name is Haruka, it means distant or far off. I am currently five years old am and afraid of everything. People, sleeping without permission, talking, eating without permission, bugs, air, water, and worst of all my father.

My father is the feared Uchiha Itachi. The one that killed his whole clan at age 13. Yep, that is my father. Not only did he do that, he also killed my mother for me being born a girl. Now, I am expected to be perfect and I am far from it. I mess up on everything and am hurt constantly. It isn't because I am a klutz though, it is all because of my father.

I hope he doesn't hurt me too much this time for messing up. I am hurt enough and unhealthy as it is. I have scratches, bruises, and scars all over my pale skin. My hair is stringy and dirty; I am not normally aloud to wash it. I also just don't look like a kid. I know what kids look like from a couple pictures I see every now and then. I never met another kid or had a friend, so it is hard to say if the pictures were accurate. I think I look more like a beaten dead puppy laying on the road for a couple days, being carelessly stepped on.

I am looking at the ground. I can feel my father's death glare directed at me, scaring me; like usual. I wait to be hit, and lectured. I hear a grunt, and I slowly look up; wondering what father was getting at. He doesn't make unnessicary noises.

I do not see him angered or glaring at me, though. I see him, laying on his back on the ground with a knife going thorough his chest.  
Suddenly a guy with a cat mask on jumps out of a tree. He touches my father's neck for a couple of seconds and shouts, "HE IS DEAD!"  
More masked people jumped out of trees from all directions, cheering and celebrating. They must be enemies of my father, otherwise they wouldn't be cheering about his death.  
Killing my father or not, they are all scary. I don't want to be around them. Maybe I can sneak off, but what if they find out and hurt me. I wish I can ask somebody, but I never had anybody to do that. My father always would glare at me, or hurt me if I asked unneeded questions. What should I do?

Finally, after pondering for a couple of more seconds I decide to try and leave. They haven't noticed me yet, so I think I can get away with it. I slowly start walking out of the field we were in, and towards the tree line. As soon I was almost there one of the masked people said, "Who is the girl?"  
I stop dead in my tracks, and stare at him, now tremoring in fear, which is probably obvious in my coal black eyes. If they killed my father they wouldn't have a problem in killing me. Father is their enemy, so his daughter would be too. I don't want to die. I am only five, and afraid. Why can't they all go away?

"He is rumored to have a daughter, do you think..." One of the masked people trailed off, looking at me.

She does kind of look like him," another said, getting closer to me. I instinctively back up, and just my luck, I backed up into another scary masked person, who must of appeared behind me.

"Lets take her back to the village; shes hurt, in bad condition, and no threat. Even if she is his daughter, he is dead, so she can't feed him information," the masked person, who I just bumped into, said. A mummer of voices agreed. I didn't want these scary people to take me somewhere. I just want them to disappear. They are scary; I do not want to be near them.  
I feel a hand on the back of my neck. Suddenly, everything goes dark. I hope that didn't kill me, and it just knocked me out, like my father has countless times.


	2. Chapter 1

This starts off in Sasuke's point of view. He seems a little mean (at least his thoughts), but would you expect him to be nice to Itachi's daughter.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

I slowly walked to Hokage Tsunade's office. I am slightly confused about why she would be calling me this early in the morning; it is 4 am. Did she find out about my plan to go to Orochimaru tomorrow? Whatever it is, I want to find out; not like it is going to stop my plans.

I knock on the door to her office, which I just made it to. "Come in, Sasuke, there is matters we need to discuss," I heard, she is probably referring to Orochimaru.

I walk in the door, planning on telling her I don't care if she doesn't want me to go to Orochimaru. Before I say that though, I see a body on the ground. One that looked like Itachi's. It wasn't breathing, so does that means he is dead?

"He was killed by ANBU. I know you wanted revenge, but you have to put that behind you. You may do whatever you wish with the remains though, just don't let the girl see them," Tsunade said. He is dead, at last. Yet **I **didn't kill him. And I don't have to go to Orochimaru. Should I be made or happy right now, and what did Tsunade mean by not letting the girl see him!?

Curious, I asked, "What do you mean by don't let the girl see him?"

"Oh! You have a five year old daughter now!" Tsunade said, confusing me greatly. There is absolutely no way for me to have a daughter; it is impossible. I haven't even kissed a person, and the time Naruto fell on me **doesn't** count.

"Well, she isn't really your daughter, after some DNA tests, she has been proved to be Itachi's daughter. Since he is dead, you have to take care of her. You are her only known relative, and our law states that if a parent's of a child are dead or abandoned, relatives **_MUST _**take care of the child, " Tsunade said. She then threw a table cloth over Itachi's body, and yelled, "BRING THE GIRL IN!"

The office doors opened, and two Anbu came walking in with a little girl behind them with a scared expression in her onyx eyes. Her hair was black, cut randomly at different lengths everywhere, and looked like it hasn't been washed in months. She had pale skin, that looked like it rarely ever got touched by the sun, and was covered in bruises, scars and cuts. Her clothes, consisted of a white long sleeved shirt, several sizes too big, tattered, and bloody; black pants, which were tattered and torn so badly her on her left leg they were practically shorts. She was also extremly thin, like she is lucky to get a meal a week.

"I told you to clean her up and get her in new clothes!" Tsunade said, looking at the girl, with some sympathy in her eyes.

"We know, but she starts crying every time we come near her and won't come near any clothes we try to get on her. She nearly broke her arm, her wrist, and leg trying to get away from us and the clothes," One of the Anbu replied.

"Fine, what is her name though?" Tsunade said obviously annoyed.

"She won't talk, she will just whimper and try to get away from us. Also the cuts or bruises won't heal when we got the medic nin close enough to heal her. I think it might be one of Itachi's creations, and hopefully will wear off in a few days," the other Anbu replied.

"Well, Sasuke, you got your work cut out for you. I will have somebody to drop _him _off later. You better not mistreat her or else!" Tsunade said, and waved her hand, dismissing us.

Great, I have to take care of _his_ little runt. The _little demon thing_; I better not let _it _know that I think that though. There is no telling what Tsunade will do to me if I mistreat _it_.

I walk up to _it_, and grab _its_ hand. I ignore _its_ whimpers, _it_ is just a _thing_,_ his thing_. I don't really care. I drag _it_ out the door and start walking home with _the evil being_ by my side. I really do not want a _thing_ like that in my life.

When we were finally home; the it is a good 30 minute walk, walking at _its_ rather slow pace; I take _it_ right to the bathroom. I get out a wet sponge and put a little soap on it. I grabbed the _foul creature_ and set the _dumb, vile thing_ in the tub full of water, clothes and all; they are going to be thrown out anyways. I hand _it_ the sponge. That _thing_ starts washing its wounds while I grab a bottle of shampoo and wash _its_ disgusting hair. 45 minutes and 6 shampoo bottles later; yes _the creature's_ hair was that disgusting, I pull the _thing_ out of the tub, and mutter, "Stay here."

I went to my room, and pulled out a shirt. It is big enough where the _it_can where it like a nightgown. I'll probably ask Sakura to get that _monster's child_ some clothes tomorrow during training. I am going to take _it_with us tomorrow; training isn't that dangerous, and _it_would just be watching. And I refuse to miss training because of that _thing_. I bring the shirt to the bathroom and softly whisper in a fake, sickingly, sweet voice, "Can you get dressed, and changed yourself?"

The _thing_ slowly nods, and takes the clothes out of my hands. I walk out of the bathroom and sigh. I really do not want to take care of the _filthy daughter_ of _him _. I feel so disgusted that I have to deal with a _vile, little, disgusting monster_ that you would get as a child from _him_. There is no denying that; _he_ is way to evil to have a good kind of child. Any child of _his_ is trouble and a monster; and I just have to take care of such a _thing_.

I go into the kitchen, and fixed up two bowls of instant ramen. I turn around, and see the _it_ standing in the hallway; wearing my shirt, that goes to _its_ ankle and holding _its_ old clothes in _its_ disgusting arms. I take the clothes from the _thing's_ arms and throw them out. I handed the _creature_a bowl of ramen, and a pair of chopsticks, and then started eating mine. Seeing that _it_wasn't eating I ask in another fake, kind voice, "Do you not like ramen?"

_It_ just stared at me for a second, and walked away. That _thing_layed on the couch, and just started staring at the ceiling. "If you need anything, I will be in my room right down the hall, the door will be open. Get some sleep, we have things to do in the morning." I told _it_ and handed _it_a pillow and a blanket, I'll never use those blankets and pillows again, that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 2

I do have up to chapter 3 typed, I'm just editing them before I'm posting them. I also want to change them around a little to keep Sasuke more in character. To my two reviewers, thank you for reviewing and your comments. I'm glad you liked it.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

I stared at the ceiling as the guy with the chicken butt hair left. I don't think he likes me, nobody does. Everybody always ends up hurting me. Nobody likes me, I just the broken girl that has nothing, and will always be nothing. I am useless and weak.

I slowly move and put the lumpy pillow on the floor and fold the tattered, thin blanket up and place it on the pillow. The guy who is taking care of me will want them, unlike me. And I'm going to leave. I don't want to be in a place where I'm unwanted.

I creep to the door and slide it open, gently. I don't need to wake him. He was way too kind for not liking me; he even let me have a bath in warm water; and I don't need to annoy him.

I walked out into the chilly night, not minding the cold. I was used to it. All during winter I never had a coat, and my room was never heated unless necessary. My father may not have liked me, but never saw then need to let me die. I guess it is because I'm the only heir to the clan.

I start aimlessly walking through the streets, nobody being out, for it is around midnight. At least this way I have no need to fear being caught, just the creepy, silent, lonesome dark. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll find the before people started coming out. I don't think the guy who _was_taking care of me would be pleased. And when people aren't pleased with me, I get hurt. So, the dark is worth it. Also I succeed in leaving, I will be out of his hair, and not have a chance of being hurt by him. I never want to be hurt again. There are actual upsides for once, so I must deal with my fear.

I stop walking when I hear a rustle in the bush. Maybe I should run and hope I'll get away from whatever it is. That _does_sound like a good idea. I give a quick glance at the bush, and see a puppy Husky. She has chocolate brown eyes and a light sandy coat, a white snout and paws. She is absolutely adorable! I walk up to her, and she barks and starts licking me. I giggle softly, giving her a kind look. Did someone abandon her? Maybe I should take her with me, it seems she likes me, actually. Something likes me! I smile happily, and pick her up. She can come with me,it would be nice to have a companion.

I take a closer look at her and she some dried blood on her fur, and notice she is very thin and filthy. Kind of like me. The poor thing, she doesn't need to suffer like that. You can't blame a dog for much, so why would she be hurt?

"Hey, what are you doing out so late-Hey, you match the description of the girl Sasuke has to take care of. What is he doing letting a five year old out so late!? And he let you have a puppy!?" A man with silver hair said, appearing out of nowhere and scaring me. I start to back away, he is weird and I can't trust him. Just like everybody else in the world.

He walks closer and I continue to back up with the little puppy in my arms. I don't want him to hurt me. He reaches forward, and picks me up. I freeze; is he going to kill me? I don't even think I did anything wrong. Is it what I can't do? I just can't help that I'm not good at anything, and I am afraid of everything. I begin to sob, freaking out. I'm going to die and I just sorta almost made a friend, even if it a dog.

"Hey, why are you crying? I am not going to hurt you. I'm just taking you back to Sasuke's house; what are you doing without a jacket on in this weather? You'll get sick," the man said, and I have a sudden feeling of relief. He isn't going to kill me. I'm going to be safe. And Sasuke? Is that the name of the person who was suppose to be taking care of me? The man begins walking towards Sasuke's house, carrying me, and I cling to the puppy tighter.

"SASUKE!" The man yells, standing in front of a sliding door. The sliding door where the guy, who I _was_ staying with owned.

"What is it? What is _she_ doing outside and with you?" the guy I _was_staying with said, opening the door, half asleep, and confirmed that his name is Sasuke. At least to me.

"I found her and she looks half dead. You better take care of her and that puppy. Puppies can die if you don't take care of them, if you didn't know. And this one looks half dead,too," the silver hair man replied, and set me on the ground.

Sasuke, looked at the silver haired man in confusion for a second, but saw the fuzzball in my arms, and immediately glared. He obviously didn't want the puppy.

Sasuke, shut the door, not letting the silver haired man in and dragged me into the room with the couch in it.

"Don't ever run off again, and do not pick up or touch any animals!" Sasuke said, and grabbed the puppy out of my arms. I don't think I will be able to keep her.

Sasuke walks away with the puppy, and comes back in a few moments time, puppy less. He roughly pushes me onto the couch, and puts the blanket over me. "Go to bed," he muttered, angrily, and walks away.

I lay on the couch, and let tears fall. I don't want to be forced to stay in a place where I am not liked, and to have the puppy back. She didn't do anything. I just brought her with me because I wanted a friend. And she most likely got hurt because of that. Please let her be okay.

I roll over and see the window. Outside the window I see the puppy, I gasp in shock, and walk towards the window, happily, and open it and grab the puppy. She is hurt and needs a friend, just like me. I pet her and muttered, softly, in a scratchy voice, that hasn't been heard in a while, "I'm Haruka, how about I call you Hikari?"

The little puppy barks in agreement. I smile at her and lay on the couch again, with Hikari in my arms, and fall asleep. I don't care what Sasuke says right now.


	4. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANT: **In my reviews you might find some by sugar'n'spice123, and she says I stole this story and just switched names around. I would like to say that I did **_NOT_**do that. She is my friend Jessica, who didn't want me on this site, so she is ticked and sending me mean reviews etc. She would say this is her idea, and I am aware that she might be misinterpreting something, such as me telling her I was going to write a story like this and she gave me some suggestions which I didn't even use. She told me Sasuke should find some orphan girl (not Itachi's daughter) in the forest while training with squad seven and that he should take her in. So, please don't believe her saying I stole this. I **do** write my own stories.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT**own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

"I thought I put that thing outside," I heard, from a voice that is coming from the left of me. I open my eyes and see Sasuke picking up Hikari, looking at her with a look of disgust. "Did you let her in?"

I just look down at my feet, guiltly, and very afraid. I did somthing I wasn't suppose to do. Hopefully, punishmnet won't be too bad.

"Don't do it again!" he said, with slight anger in his voice and picks up a kunai, pointing it at Hikari who he was holding tightly by her little neck.

"NO!" I shouted, in my raspy voice. He CAN'T kill Hikari, she didn't even do anything.

Sasuke looks at me and immediately drops the knife and Hikari. I get off the couch, and crawl to Hikari, picking her up and hugging her. "Did you just speak?" he asked.

I nod, looking at him with my fearful eyes. He walks out of the room, into the kitchen, forgetting Hikari, causing me to sigh in relief.  
Moments later, he returns and picks up the kunai, pointed at my head. He is going to kill me! Was I not suppose to talk? Maybe I can apologize and get away! He grabs my hair in a tight bunch, obviously ticked about my squirming and cuts through my hair. He was just cutting my uneven choppy hair?

"Come to the kitchen with me," he ordered, and grabs my hand, dragging me to the kitchen. "We're going to play a game. Sit down," he continued, and pushed me onto a chair. NOt exactly trying to be gentle.

Hikari, follows me and jumps into my lap, and I pet her, wondering what kind of game Sasuke is talking about. "Here's the rules, I ask a question and you answer, truthfully and then you ask me a question and I answer truthfully. You go first."

I shake my head no and turn away. I don't want to play. It is probably a plan to get me in trouble for somthing and an excuse to kill me or hurt me.

"You don't want to play?" he asked, in his fake sweet voice. Does he not understand shaking my head no means no?

I shake my head no again. Maybe he didn't see it the first time.

"Answer, in words."

"No," I whimpered, quietly, and cradle Hikari in my arms and walk to the couch in the other room and look out the window, ignoring Sasuke. He asked if I wanted to play and I don't , so I should be okay. It is so pretty outside, no matter the season. The leaves are either colorful, flowers are in bloom, rain seems to make the grass look pretty, and the snow is like a sparkling crystal. I wonder if I wasn't so hurt and bruised I will look pretty like the outside.

"What is your name? That is the only question you have to answer, for now," Sasuke said, coming from behind me, in that fake voice again. Why does he have to pretend to like me? Can't he just be blunt, I don't like things hidden from me. They often hurt the most.

"Haruka," I muttered, not turning my gaze from the window. The birds are really intreasting. I want to be a bird, they can just take flight and fly away, freely, without a care in the world. Why wasn't I born as a bird? I would be much better off then I am now, even if my life would be shorter, I could at least enjoy life, more then I am now.

"SASUKE!" is shouted, from the area of the door, and Sasuke leaves to go answer it, while I continue to look out the window. I guess it is just a past time of mine that I developed when I was constantly locked in a room, with a barred window.

"AWE! SHE IS SO CUTE! COME ON I BROUGHT YOU SOME CLOTHES, TO HELP _SASUKE-KUN_OUT!" a pink haired girl yells, dragging me towards the bathroom. I think she is Sasuke's wife, judging by the way she yelled _Sasuke-kun_.  
She then pulled out a me-size light pink kimono with flowers imprinted on it and a purple obi. She pulls off the clothes Sasuke lent me and quickly puts the kimono on me. "What's your name?" she asked, in a cooing like voice. I wonder what Sasuke likes about her because I don't think she would normally be his type.

"Haruka," I said, quietly, slightly afraid of Sasuke's wife, but allow myself to be dragged back to the living room, where the silver haired man from last night and a blond were sitting.

* * *

Sasuke is still going to be slightly mean, but it is to be expected, I mean she is **_ITACHI'S_**daughter. He will eventually warm up to her.


	5. Chapter 4

The last 4 updates have been really fast do to them already being typed, and just needing editing. Updates will be a little slower for now on, but should be going rather quickly. Thanks to my reviewers and readers. I kind of fell out of my chair when I saw the hits and number of reviews. (333 hits and 5 reviews), I guess I'm not use to people reading my stories.

If anyone is reading _Peanutbutter, Jelly & Whipped Cream!?_, I won't be updating that for a couple of weeks for I am redoing the chapter that should be going up for it is **HORRIBLE**, and I have no idea how to fix it without warping the plot, which I don't want to do.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT **own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

"Haruka, they will be watching you, for I have some _things _to attend to, just be good," Sasuke said, in his fake sweet voice and walked out the door.

"SASUKE! THAT WAS RUDE YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! WHAT KIND OF FATHER-WHO-REALLY-ISN'T-A-FATHER, ARE YOU!?" the blond boy, yelled. Is he ticked off because Sasuke didn't say goodbye to _me?_Sasuke doesn't even like me, so why would it matter?

"Haruka, that's your name? Well, I'm Kakashi, she is Sakura, and the annoying, blond, loud person is Naruto," the silver haired man said, pulling out a book with an orange cover.

"I'M NOT LOUD AND ANNOYING!" Naruto shouted. Naruto, doesn't that mean fishcakes? I wonder if he like fishcakes, I want a fishcake. I only had them once and got in really big trouble, for they weren't for me. It was the first time I was whipped and it was the worst. No matter how good those fishcakes were, the pain wasn't worth it.

"You hungry?" Sakura, cooed, pinching me slightly bruised cheeks, which hurted. I nod though, hoping she will let go soon.

"You should have ramen then, I'll make some," Naruto said, running to the kitchen, to make ramen. I **HATE **ramen. I don't know why, it doesn't taste bad, it is just something I hate. Maybe Sasuke hates me, like I hate ramen. But what could I tell Naruto, it would be rude and ungrateful and i could get in trouble and make him hate me.

-Sasuke's POV-

I walk to the Hokage's office to pick up Itachi's body. They decided it would be easier if I picked it up, just in case _the mini demon from hell,_ answers the door. Like _it _would. _It's_ afraid to anything. I can see the fear in the depths of _the monster's _horrendous, stupid eyes. She doesn't even deserve to be an Uchiha. Uchihas are strong and fearless, and weakness and fear radiate off of her. And she is stupid! She is clearly afraid of me and then disobeys me. She is a good for nothing-did I just refer to that _vile being that doesn't even deserve to live_ as a **she!? **

What is wrong with me!? The child of Itachi can't be considered a person that deserves to even be a human being. Calling the child trash would be considered a compliment for that child. So, why did I call _it_ a she? That _thing_is messing with my head. Itachi probably told _that disgusting useless life-form _that if he died **MY** head is to be messed with and tortured, and taught _the disgusting, acting traitor, _a jutsu to do that. And _it_ is afraid that I'll find out. That explains everything. Now, I just have to convince Tsunade that this is right and makes perfect sense, and let me kill _that beast_. I continue to walk to the Hokage's office with a satisfied smirk. That _demon, monster, useless, plotting, thing **is going to die.**_ _It_ shouldn't even considered attempting to fool me like that.

-Kakashi's POV-

I look up from the book and see Haruka, nervously glaring at the ramen. I knew this child would be slightly messed up, cautious, and frightened. Last night made that evident. Having Itachi as a torturous father, kind of would do that to a person. But what could he do to make the child mad and nervous about ramen!? Did he poison ramen and try to feed it to her, or strangle her with noodles!? Hopefully that injured puppy I found and then had find Haruka, will help. I just acted, when saying that Sasuke is letting her have a dog. A companion could help that girl a lot. Along with eating.

I return my gaze to my book, hopefully she will be eating, in a couple minutes. I wish I could just tell her to eat it, but I think it will just scare the girl more then she already is. And she doesn't need anymore fear. She is afraid of Sakura for whatever reason, simply terrified of Naruto, and has little trust in me. And her running away last night shows that she is probably afraid of Sasuke too.

-?? POV-

I open my eyes slowly, glad my jutsu worked. Otherwise, I'd be in trouble. I move my hands and fingers, easily and then inspected my legs, stomach and chest. I don't have any serious injures luckily. I attempt to get up, legs still slightly weak from blood loss. I guess I wasn't out as long as I thought I would be and my blood hasn't completely recovered. But, I do need to get out of here now, before anybody notices. I have to get home and make sure a _certain somebody _hasn't caused any trouble, and if somebody came, I most likely be as good as dead; for it obvious that I'm not with allies.

I creep up to the nearest window, quietly slide it open, and jump out. I walk to the nearby forest doing my best to blend in, not being able to use a transformation jutsu, for lack of chakara. Doing the jutsu I previously used took a lot out of me. At least nobody recognized me. There would have been a huge commotion if anybody did.So, I'm currently safe. Not wanting to take any chances and ignoring my weakened state, I begin running towards where my home is.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to my reviewers. I'll keep my updates as fast as possible. I don't know how long this will be, but I know its end, what is going to be in the sequel and how the sequel is going to end. Oh, and it would be helpful if anyone left insulting names that Sasuke will think about Haruka. I'm kind of running out. He'll stop using them in the future, but that will take a while. And sorry about the constant POV changes, some of it just helps with the plot. Suggestions for anything are welcome (I don't have all of the middle planned out yet).

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT**own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

"Hey, you're not eating," Naruto said, noticing I haven't been eating, after the bowl of noodles have been sitting in front of me for 40 minutes. I don't think he is real smart.

"Sorry," I muttered, in a raspy voice; still not use to using it. It feels so strange being in a place where I can talk, without being in trouble.

"Are you apologizing, for not eating. Its okay if you weren't hungry," Kakashi said, looking up from his book, giving me a smile, I think; it is kind of difficult to tell with his mask.

"You aren't hungry. You should have said so in the first place! Can I have your ramen?" Naruto exclaimed, getting really close to me. There is probably a 8 inch gap between us. I back up trying to get away from him. "Hey! Why are you backing away, do I smell bad or something!?" Naruto shouted, sniffing himself to see if he smelled bad.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! SHE IS PROBABLY AFRAID! Don't you remember Tsunade said she abused, and fearful," Sakura said, hitting Naruto on the head and whispering the last part like I wasn't even here. So, that is why they were being so nice, they pitied me. They'd probably hate me if not. I look at Kakashi, still reading his book and at the bickering Sakura and Naruto and run out of the room, to the kitchen. And I crawled under the table and rolled myself into a little ball.

I've been so stupid! For a while I actually thought somebody would like me, and they were only being nice because they pitied me! I allow tears to flow down my pale, bruised face, and hope they will wash my troubles away. I don't know why I hope such things, it never will happen. I look up when I feel something warm and wet on my foot. I look up and see Hikari licking my my foot. I pick her up and draw her closer.

-Kakashi's POV-

"Whats going on?" I asked, causally to Naruto and Sakura, as if Sakura isn't beating Naruto into a pulp, after looking up from my wonderful book of course.

"He was scaring Haruka!" Sakura said, still punching Naruto, as if I wasn't even watching.

"Haruka-" I started and then noticed Haruka wasn't there. Where did the girl go. Don't tell me she decided to run away again.

"WHERE DID SHE GO!?" Naruto shouted and started crawling on the floor looking for her. Sakura starts looking behind the couches, and starts heading to the part of the house that contains the bedrooms and bathrooms. I head to the kitchen and begin to look there.

Five minutes later, Naruto and Sakura come in and said, "She isn't in the rest of the house, so she must be in here!"

"Well, she isn't under the salt or pepper shaker, in the ice box, in the box of waffles, in the cookie jar, the-" I began, but is cut off by an angry Naruto and Sakura.

"YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING IN PLACES WHERE SHE CAN'T EVEN FIT!"

"Well, she is kind of small," I said, scratching the back of my head. What makes it so she can't fit in the box of waffles; it would be one of the best hiding places ever, seeing nobody would look there.

"GET OUT, KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU APPARENTLY AREN'T GOING TO FIND HERE!" Naruto shouted, as Sakura starts opening cabinets, like Haruka is going to hide there. It is way to obvious, and she had Itachi as a father. I don't think there would be a way he wouldn't teach her to hide properly. _Unless_Itachi taught her how to be a good hider, by hiding in obvious places, for nobody would look there for they are so obvious.

-Tsunade's POV-

"Okay, Sasuke. I'll go get the body," I said, to a grinning Sasuke who just walked into my office. Might as well let him torture the dead body. It is as close as he will get for revenge, which he kind of deserves seeing what Itachi did to him.

I walk past Sasuke, and walk down to the third floor where Itachi's body was being kept currently; not particularly caring that Sasuke is following me.

"I here to pick up Itachi's body," I said, to the Anbu, guarding the door of the room where Itachi's body was. I don't need the Akatsuki stealing it; even if it was rumored that he temporarily left it s he could train his daughter to join it. The poor abused girl probably only knows evil.

The Anbu opens the door, and I walk in, with Sasuke behind me, to find an open window and no dead body. THEY DIDN'T HAVE A GUARD IN HERE AND LEFT THE WINDOW OPEN! WHY HAVE A GUARD OUTSIDE, SEEING HOW EASILY THE AKATSUKI CAN GET IN!?

"Tsunade, where is _his_body?" Sasuke, asked, obviously ticked off.

"Um, I don't know but we'll find it. The Akatsuki probably took it though," I replied, slowly. This is going to be troublesome.

-?? POV-

"Where **is** she," I growled, looking out of my house, which looks, _exactly_ like it did, when I left it a couple of days ago! Did she even come home. If that _little useless heir_ran away, she is going to regret it. I continued to look around, finding no sign of my daughter. Frustrated, I walked out the door, not even bothering to rest in my weakened state. For all I know after I 'died' she could have opened Sharingan and it can be stolen. That is something I CAN'T tolerate. And if she did, she will be a target to enemies, and I KNOW that _weak fool_ can't defend her self.

I walk to the field where we were previously training recently. Probably a a day or two judging the amount of blood that my body was able to make. I loof at the ground, looking for signs or her and find footprints everywhere. Apparently those Anbu weren't trying too hard when not leaving a trace. I find a small set of shoeless footprints, which I iddentify as Haruka's going to the south tree line and disappearing after that. Not even a trace. It is as if someone picked her up; which is probable, knowing how weak she is. How can I produce such a weak heir. I am a prodigy; it must have been her _foolish, useless, weak, defenseless mother._

* * *

I typed this pretty quick actually 45 minutes. I'm going to try to keep my chapters at least a thousand words, so they aren't too short. They are still kind of short though. But typing them short of short, the updates keep coming quickly.

**Replies to reviews:**

**Guitar-Blonde-Is-A-Baka: **Yeah, I know Itachi is evil, but it can't really be helped with keeping him in character. You can't really see him having a kid normally, and to be_ nice, _it just wouldn't seem like Itachi. And I REALLY kept Sasuke in character!? I don't believe that, I thought I got that WAY off.

**MikaTheCatHanyou: **I'll try to keep the updates coming fast. Yeah, and I know she doesn't have a story like this. She doesn't write much Naruto fan fiction, just really Fruits Basket. I think she only said that because she is mad at me, and thinks I'm stalking her, even if this is the _only _site where we both have accounts. Oh, and by any chance do you watch Inuyasha?

**Dragon77: **Thanks for reviewing, pretty much every chapter. I'll keep the updates up, and try to keep the chapters the best I can.


	7. Chapter 6

Hi, I'm updating again. And second time today, and I'm amazed. A chapter out for less then half an hour got 6 hits. You guys are fast!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka and Hikari though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

"I found you!," Sakura exclaimed, proud of herself for finding me sobbing. I back up, into the wall, trying to get away from her. I don't care if she is Sasuke's wife and I'll get in trouble. I just want away. She reaches out to grab me, but quickly pulls her hand away when Hikari barks and bites it. She squeals in shock, and quickly runs to the sink to wash her bloodied hand.

"Sakura-chan, whats wrong?" Naruto asked, looking at the blood being washed off Sakura's hand.

"That _evil dog _bit me!" she said, disgusted by Hikari. How dare she call Hikari evil!? Hikari was protecting me because she cares.

"You find her, yet?" Kakashi asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, and she has some _killer dog_ with her. Look what _it_did to Sakura's hand!" Naruto said, enraged, pointing at me and Hikari under the table and then Sakura's hand. Hikari isn't a killer or an it! I crawl out from under the table, with Hikari cradled in my arms, and run towards the front door, tears streaming down my face. I won't stay here and let them insult Hikari, my only friend! I quickly slide the door open, and run out and started running down the street, ignoring the strange looks from all of the villagers. I continue to run, blindly through the streets, but stop when I feel myself being suspended in the air.

"What are you doing!?" Sasuke growled, turning my head so I would see his face; a face that had deep hatred, disgust, and anger all imprinted on it as clear as the light of day, whatever that saying means. I never really understood how light in the day is clear, but I think the saying would fit the apperant look of the emotions Sasuke is showing at me.

-Sasuke's POV-

I walk out of the Hokage's building, into the streets of Konoha and see the _stupid best_ running through the streets, clinging to the dumb mutt. I pick _it_up by the back of her kimono and growled, furious at the _revolting creature_, "What are you doing!?"

The _thing_, just looks at the _ghastly dog_ and then at the ground. The _stupid monstrous being_ has no explaination. Well, i_t_ will pay fro everything. How stupid does this _creature not deserving life_ does it think I am? I **KNOW** _it_was in on some kind of plot to get rid of Itachi's body. I don't know how _it_ did such a thing, but I know _it_ did, somehow. Well, you _stupid, useless, demon child,_ I'm onto you.

-Itachi's POV (formally known as ?? POV)-

Where was that useless heir taken. It was leaf Anbu that 'killed' me, so maybe they took her to leaf. It sounds unlikely to most, but still is possible. I doubt they would leave a potential Sharingan user alone, where enemies can take the user and become a weapon against them. But did they kill her? I am a traitor, so they would want to kill my _stupid, naive child_. I guess I'll have to go to leaf and find out where my _weak heir_went.And I'll have to go now, incase they are planning on killing the child. I will not have the time where I beat, abused and trained my her, so she can be an heir and possibly a future Akatsuki member.

I turn around and begin going west, to Konoha.

-Random Anbu's POV-

I head out to into the forest, in search of Itachi's body and the body kidnapper. Looking in shrubs and trees. I don't know why no one was sent into that room to prevent this from happening. This is trouble. If that Sharingan is given to an enemy, such as Orochimaru, our village could be destroyed. That is a weapon that can't be lost. And that girl, I can't believe they just let her go, without even finding out if she was on the Akatsuki's side or some other village. So, she looked abused. It can just be an act, to get inside the village. And she probably somehow helped get Itachi's body out! I saw hr wandering around at midnight last night. I don't think it is common for five year olds to be walking out alone, that late at night. That girl is definetly up to something. Now if we only know what.

I stop walking when I see a small snag of dark blue material. Doesn't Itachi wear a navy blue shirt over fishnet, when his Akatsuki cloak isn't on? I smirk under my mask, smugly, glad that I'm finding a lead on where his body might be. I'm not going to let my village be destroyed!

-Hikari's POV-

I huddle up closer to Haruka, sensing her fear of Sasuke. I don't know why he doesn't like her, she was just running away to defend me, one of the only people trying to be her friend here. And I'm doing my job.

I was told by one of the Inukuzas that I should watch her and keep her safe. Apparently they liked Haruka's mother's cooking or something. Id on't know how they would say that, for nobody knows who her mother is, but who am I to defy my owners. Plus the girl is so sweet and adorable anyway.

* * *

A little short, but I just found this a good place to end it for whatever reason (still trying to figure that reason out).


	8. Chapter 7

I'm updating again, third time today, and I'm amazed by the number of hits I have (over 600)! Thanks, you guys are awesome!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka and Hikari though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

I'm sitting on the couch that I slept on last night clutching Hikari and waiting for whatever punishment Sasuke is going to give me. The couch isn't very comfy and is is made of very old blue material. A lot of things in Sasuke's house are navy blue. I think it might be his favorite color.

"**HARUKA! DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO RUN AWAY AGAIN! I' M NOT GOING TO LET YOU CONTINUE WHATEVER PLOT YOU ARE COMING UP WITH!_ SO, YOU BETTER STOP!" _**Sasuke snarled at me venomously; terrifying and confusing me greatly.

"What plot?" I managed to whimper, as I hugged the squirming Hikari tighter.

"**DON'T YOU PLAY STUPID AND BEGIN ACTING AGAIN! YOU _VILE, REVOLTING, DEMON, MONSTROUS, CREATURE THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE_!" **he replied, even harsher and scarier then before.

"I don't know what you're talking about!?" I whimpered, pathetically. Fear and terror easily seen on my trembling figure.

"You know what I'm talking about and stop this act. I may not be able to prove it now, but when I do. You'll be wishing you were dead. Oh, and _don't even think of telling anybody about this, or you'll wish you were never born_!" he said, in a sweet, fake, angry tone that reeked of the death they will be mine, and my guess is that it will come shortly. He then grabs my arm, and drags me to a door. He opens it and tosses me inside. I then hear a clicking of a lock, and realize that my life is going to be like it was before, just a different person making it miserable.

I look at Hikari, now out off my arms and see her growling visously at the hardwood door, and scratching at the light, red cedar wood.

I the start to look at the rest of the room, and notice it is a closet, windowless, furniture less, and escape less. The only way out is through the lock door. I give Hikari a sad pitiful look and begin sobbing uncontrollably My hopes of a better life are ruined, I can't believe I thought my life could be better for a second ever.

-Itachi's POV-

I quickly throw kunai, through the Anbu-guarding-the-gate's heart, instantly killing her.I step over the body, and quickly preform a transformation jutsu with my little chakra. I walk through the village, looking fro Haruka, no where to be found. I see Kakashi, and walk up to him. If anybody would know it is him.

"Have you seen a little five year old girl, pale, black hair onyx eyes, probably bruised?" I asked, giving him an innocent, pleading look with one green eye, and sandy blond hair over the other.

"Yes, but why would you need to know," he asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Uchiha Itachi, kidnapped my sister a couple of years ago. She managed to escape, but couldn't take, Haruka, the child, with her. She heard that Itachi died, and wants Haruka back," I replied, coming up with the appropriate response off the top of my head.

"She is living with Uchiha Sasuke. But you can't take her unless the mother is here. Maybe Sasuke will let you meet her, for you are Haruka's uncle though, his house is that way," Kakashi replied, pointing in the opposite direction of Sasuke's house. So, he is up to something.

"Thank you," I said, bowing and walking in the direction Kakashi pointed. I walked that way a couple of minutes, and then climbed on a nearby roof and begin going the right way. What does Kakahsi take me as, a fool?

-Kakashi's POV-

" A young man about, sandy blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a pair of black pants and blue top just walked up to me, and was inquiring about Haruka. He claimed he is her uncle. And Haruka's mother escaped, and heard Itachi was dead and he is going to go see her. I told him, she was staying with Sasuke, and pointed him in the wrong direction, Tsunade-sama," I reported to the Hokage.

"WHAT!? We haven't reported to ANY of the other villages about Itachi's death. We haven't even told all of OUR ninja!" Tsunade, replied, slaming her hand on her desk and breaking it in half.

"I know," I replied, backing away slightly, not wanting to get hit by anything Tsunade might throw. She has quite a temper.

"Contact, and warn Sasuke immeditly. Then take Haruka to your house," Tsunade ordered, quickly.

"Hai," I said, bowed and left the room and begin running full speed to Sasuke's house.

* * *

Ending it there for now. I'm too lazy to type anymore. Third update today, and most likely the last for the day because of laziness. I'll update more this weekend. Thanks to my reviewers and readers for being supportive.


	9. Chapter 8

I seriously didn't think I would be typing again today, but I got over 700 hits and got 17 reviews, so I have to type some more. Also I really don't have anything better to do, and I got an idea. Also I do want Sasuke to warm up to Haruka, eventually, but I don't know how I will do that (other then something really stupid). Does anyone have any suggestions? Just private message me or put it in a review, if you have an idea. (In a review would be preferred, but private message would be fine too.) I could probably come up with something myself, but my idea is stupid, so please suggest.

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka and Hikari though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

-Kakashi's POV-

"Sasuke, I'm here to pick up Haruka. There was a suspicious person looking for her, so she will be staying with me until further notice," I said, to Sasuke, standing in the doorway.

"Of course, Kakashi-sensei. I just have to find her first. We were playing hide and seek, and I still haven't found her," Sasuke replied, and walked into the living room, and started looking under the coffee table and behind the couches. I didn't realize he was warming up to Haruka that fast, I mean she is _Itachi's_ daughter.

He walks into the hallway, and comes back with a frightened looking Haruka, a couple seconds later; and he had Hikari's mouth locked on his left ankle.

"What happened?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"She hid in the closet and accidentally locked herself in and got scared. And the dog also freaked out and attached itself to my ankle," Sasuke replied.

He then walked out of the room and came back with the bag of clothes Sakura gave him earlier. "Haruka, be good and _remember what I told you earlier,"_he said, pushing Haruka towards me, and handing me the bag.

"What did you tell her Sasuke?" I asked, not liking the tone he said that in.

"Oh, just some words of encouragement," Sasuke replied, and walked out of the room; signaling us to leave. What is going on with him?

-Itachi's POV-

I look down from the roof of Sasuke's house and see Kakashi walking out with my useless heir, a dog, and a bag. Is the village already onto me? I growl in frustration and jump off of Sasuke's roof, and walk into the nearby forest. I take off my current disguise as a man with blond hair, and green eyes, and do another transformation jutsu. I transform into a girl around 25 with plain, shoulder length, brown hair, plain, muddy brown eyes, and an ordinary blue knee length dress. Hopefully with my unextravagant disguise, no attention will be drawn to myself. And it better work, for that was one of my last bits of chakra. Stupid jutsu that kept me alive. It would be better if it didn't drain practically all of my chakra.

I walk out of the woods, and go to one of the nearby side walks and head to a hotel. I get a room for one and flop on the lumpy bed, completely tired. I pull out a kunai and grip it loosely in my right hand, which I put under my pillow and I fall into a light sleep. I can get my heir from Kakashi once my strength is up. It would be suicidal to fight a chunnin or even a gennin in my current state.

-Tsunade's POV-

'TSUNADE!" I hear, as my door slams open, waking me up.

"What, I am doing important paper work!?" I said, lifting my head, and making it appear I was actually doing something and not sleeping.

"Ai, the gate gaurd, was found dead!" he reported, quickly.

'WHAT!? GO FIND SOME EVIDENCE AND FIND OUT WHO DID IT! GET A SQUAD OF THREE TO DO IT!" I screeched, surprised. This so isn' the best day fro the village. First the dude, looking for Haruka appears, and THAT'S IT. The man looking for Haruka did it!

"Scratch that. Have a squad of five looking for a man with blond hair and green eyes, wearing black pants and a blue shirt. He's not from the village. Dismissed," I said, quickly; probably confusing the Anbu, but he complied anyways. Stupid Itachi, even with him dead he still causes problems.

-Haruka's POV-

"Do you want to play hide and seek, like you played with Sasuke earlier?" Kakashi asked, looking down at me after leading me into his house.

"I wasn't playing hide and seek," I said, in confusion, while petting Hikari, who was in my arms.

"Then what happened?" he asked, sitting on the ground next to me, so he is at my height, obviously concerned.

"I can't say," I replied backing up, afraid. If Sasuke finds out that I told anyone everything, I'll be dead.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, not even attempting to stop my backing up.

"I can't and I'm afraid," I rasped, tear beginning to flow out of my eyes. Hikari then jumps out of my arms, and begins tugging at the hem of my kimono, pulling me towards Kakashi.

"Its okay, you can tell me later then. Here I'll take you to your room," Kakashi said, softly, grabbing my hand, dragging me to a bedroom. That had a small bed and fluffy pillows and blankets. He sets my bag down and asks, "You hungry?"

I nod, and give him a tiny smile. One that you would only notice if you are really looking, but he is nice.

* * *

I updated! I kind of got stuck on this chapter for some reason. I think it is because I haven't had enough pop, and that I'm babysitting my cousin's dog, and my 5 year cousin and my 2 year old cousin. Also my 5th grade sister, my 6th grade brother and my 5 year old brother.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! I got over 1000 hits! Does a happy dance**

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own _Naruto_. I did make up Haruka and Hikari though. Everything belongs to its respected owner(s).

* * *

-Sasuke's POV-

I wonder if Kakashi is suspicious. It wouldn't be a very good thing if he found out what I did to that _vile being,_ and if that _revolting creature _talks, I am as good as dead. I hope _it_ takes my threat seriously. I won't stand for such a _disgusting thing, _to help get Itachi's body to disappear AND to get away with it. And if _it_ opens _its disgusting mouth _it is ME who gets in trouble. Itachi and all of the troubles he brings. If there is something worse then death to give him, I would over and over again.

-Itachi's POV-

_"You've hurt me, father, and you will pay," Haruka said to me, in an angry voice. Suddenly her eyes flash red, and I'm in an alternate universe. Like the one I create with my Sharingan._

_I'm chained to a wall, like in a prison, unable to move, with nothing around me but the grimy brick walls, floor, and rusty chains. Suddenly a creaky door opens, and Haruka emerges, carrying a dull kuni, a katana and a whip. "Are you ready to pay?" she asked, in a demonic voice._

I wake up quickly, sitting up and throwing the kunai in my right hand at the door, as I hear knocking.

"What was that, is everything okay?" I voice asked, from outside the door.

"Yes, I fell out of bed," I replied, making sure my jutsu didn't wear off. I pull the kunai out of the door, hide it in my sleeve and open the door, to reveal an Anbu. They couldn't be on to me this fast, could they?

"Hello, miss. Sorry to disturb you, but have you seen a man with blond hair, green eyes, wearing black pants, and a navy blue shirt?" the Anbu asked, looking at me warily. Can he tell I'm using a gen jutsu?

"No, I'll tell somebody if I do though," I replied, giving him an innocent look. Thank goodness Akatsuki forced us to take acting lessons, even if they seemed stupid at the time they sure are useful now.

"Thank you," he said, and walked away. I shut the door and sighed in relief. That was too close for comfort. Even though he couldn't tell that I was the mysterous man they were looking for, if they can tell I'm Itachi, even though I'm 'dead', I'd have half the ninja in the village around me in moments. I walk back to the bed and lie down again. I still don't have enough strength to get Haruka. And what was up with that dream about her?

-Tsunade's POV-

"There is no sign of that man, Tsunade-sama," the squad leader of some Anbu reported, and I put my hand on my forehead in frustration.

"Were there any odd characters? I transformation jutsu could have been used," I asked. We need to figure something out.

"There was a girl. She looked ordinary, but I just got an odd feeling about her. No evidence, just something seemed off," one of the other reported, standing in the back, wearing a cat mask.

"Keep an eye on her. Don't spy or anything, but if you see her around, just look for anything out of the norm," I replied. If there was no evidence of the girl doing anything, I can't do anything more.

-Kakashi's POV-

I watch Haruka ravenously eating a bowl of cereal. Its like Sasuke never feed her. She has eaten a whole family sized box in less then ten minutes. She finishes her bowl and I asked, "Are you done," she slurps up the last of her milk, and nods. I take the bowl away from her and set it in the sink. "Anything you want to do?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

"Are you a ninja?" she asked, staring at me.

"Yes," I replied, wondering what she was getting at.

"Well, there was a move I am suppose to be learning, but I can't get it right. I want to ninja, or a medic, but I can't get it right," she muttered, embarrssed.

"Well, lets go outside, and see what we can do," I said, grabbing her hand, surprising her.

* * *

Another short chapter, but I'm being lazy.

Okay, I'm thinking about starting a new story, but I don't know which one. If you want a particular one put it in a review or private message me. The ones I'm thinking about are:

Vampire and slayer story (not anime related)

Vampire and Slayer (Itachi is a vampire and an OC is a slayer)

Akatsuki and pirates (Akatsuki travels with a group of pirates)

Sasuke half sided love story (based when he is with Orochimaru)

Ninja boarding school (akatsuki included)

Note: I have actually started writing these by hand during school, and have an idea how they are going to go (except Akatsuki and pirate). I just have no idea which one I should put up. (I don't want to get over my head with stories)


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, school's out, so I've got, more update time. Sorry about not updating for the 1-2 weeks, but I've been busy studying for finals and doing review guides (it was posted on my profile). Also sorry for not updating on the 12th like I said I would, I was just busy, and I have had a killer head ache for the last couple of days. I will be a little busy for part of the summer, for I made the color guard. Practices are only a couple times a week for 2 hours, and I don't think they are even every week. But, I will be away for two weeks at camp, I'll put out a note whenever that is.

**ALSO _ALMOST_ 2000 HIT!**

**Disclaimer**:I do **not **own _Naruto._Haruka and Hikari are mine though.

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

"Well, what's the move?" Kakashi asked, sitting down in front of me.

"Transformation Jutsu," I replied, quietly.

"Well, let me see it," he said, smiling underneath his mask.

I nod, and form the hand symbols, making sure I am getting them right, and attempt to turn into Kakashi.

"Nice try, I'm just that short. Or a ghost," he said, petting my head, looking at me, probably trying to hold back laughter. I look like him, only three feet tall, and see-through. "Try get the height right and don't worry about making me translucent."

"Okay," I replied, turning back into myself, and attempting it again, this time getting the height right, but being more ghosty-like then before.

"Try, again, just with more chakra," he said, giving me a thumbs up.

I nod, and do as he says, and turn into him, right this time.

"Perfect, just don't make the leaf village symbol upside down."

I turn back into myself, and jump up and down, happily. I actual got the jutsu right!

-Sasuke's POV-

I walk into the Hokage's office without even bothering knocking. "I want to go on a mission, to find the person that took Itachi's body," I said, firmly.

"No, and leave," she said, pointing at the door.

"Why?"

"You didn't knock, I don't want to listen to your whining about how you can be able to do this mission, and I don't think you are strong enough for a mission like that," she growled, not in a very good mood.

"I think it is my-"

"GET OUT!" she shouted, slamming her hand on her desk, cutting me off. I nod, and back out of the room shutting the door behind me.

-Itachi's POV-

I walk out of the hotel, still in my ordinary girl disguise, and begin to walk towards Sasuke's house. I still don't have enough chakra for a decent fight, but if I'm lucky I can get my useless daughter out of there, without a fight. And if it is only Sasuke I think some simple tai jutsu will beat him. There just can't be any guards or ninja of higher rank ninja there.

"Miss, where are you going?" an Anbu asked, walking up to me. A very strange thing to do, unless I'm on watch. They couldn't have figured out my disguise already, my gen jutsu CAN'T be that horrible even in my weaken state.

"I'm going out to eat. There are good restaurants in that area right?" I asked, sweetly, tilting my head curiously. I guess I have to go eat now, stupid Anbu.

"There is a dumpling restaurant," the Anbu replied.

"Perfect, I love dumplings! Thank you!" I squealed, in an excited voice, and began skipping towards my new destination, the dumpling restaurant. This is going to be a long day. And that useless little heir will pay later.

-Anbu POV-

I stare at the girl skip away. What is so strange about her. There is somthing that isn't right. What could it be!? "The girl is heading to the dumpling restaurant," I muttered into my headset. Maybe somebody else can figure her out.

"Got it," a short reply came. We WILL figure this girl out.

Sorry about the chapter being so short, and the author's notes being longer then the chapter. I won't noramlly do this, but I am today. The next chapter will be longer.

**Votes on stories:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer (Itachi based, and different the one below): 0**

**Vampire and Slayer (Itachi Based): 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance: 0**

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:**Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other in the finals too. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies.

**Vampire and Slayer #1: **AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done.

**Vampire and Slayer #2: **Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And fofr the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsukio lives and slayer meeting are often held.

**Akatsuki Pirates: **The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur.

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:**Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being half fox, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews Chapters 6-10 (5-9 if you pay attention to what I type):**

**June-Avatar11**ch. 6 (5): Haruka doesn't want Itachi to be alive. And would be terrified if he found her.

**June-Avatar11 **ch.8 (7): I can't wait either to figure out what will happen to everyone. I only know what will happen to Haruka, Sasuke and Itachi. As for Anbu, Tsunade, Hikari and Kakashi I don't have the slightest clue. But I do know how the sequel is going to go. (sorta)

**MikaTheCatHanyou**ch.9 (8): That really isn't a lot to babysit, just make the little kids play with each other, hook up the video game, and turn on the wiggles. I think I updated soon for the chapter after that review. (I think)

**Dragon77**ch. 10 (9): Well, Haruka has to have somebody other then a dog. And plus Kakashi is awesome.

**KittyLo** ch. 10 (9): Thanks. I didn't know it is adorable. And you can be drunk on hyper?

**MikaTheCatHanyou** ch.10 (9): Wow, another hyper person. And yeah I updated, see.

**June-Avatar11**ch.9 (8): As I said before, Haruka needs somebody other then a dog, and Kakashi is awesome.

**June-Avatar11**ch. 10 (9): Thanks, and your vote is counted. I also added summaries, so if you change your mind.

**Your Little Sister **ch.10 (9): Okay, you know how this is going to end, so you KNOW how Sasuke is going to act. What did I tell you about putting my name on the Internet. Please don't stalk me. I don't even want to know why aren't telling me. And I'm not going to help you with your math homework. (Plus it is summer now) **Note: this is really my little sister's review.**


	12. Chapter 11

Some people were wondering about the long time between the last update, and I'm really sorry about that. I might have explained it last chapter, but I forgot and don't feel like looking it up, so I'm explaining it now. I was studying for my finals, doing a mountain of review guides, and cramming in the last of the chapters in the books. Also for the last couple of days, I've had a very bad head ache and a minor writers block. Updates, will be coming quicker now. If there is any more long gaps between updates, check out my profile page because it might be explained there. (Like the 2 weeks of band camp towards the end of summer.)

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka and Hikari are mine though.

**Yay! Over 2000 hits!**

* * *

-Itachi's POV-

I sit in a bush, looking into the window of Sasuke's house, watching him beat an Itachi punching bag to a pulp while muttering things under his breath, obviously angry about something. He probably won't be distracted soon, so I sneak around to the side door that leads into the kitchen, and slip into the house. Now only to locate Haruka, the weak, useless heir. That girl cause way too many problems, but I'm not wasting five years of hard work.

Now, where will she be? I look under the table and quietly open some cabinets. She has so many fears, so hiding is probable. I walk out of the kitchen into the living room and begin searching there. Not behind the couch or chair, or even under the coffee table. I search all of the other rooms, except the one Sasuke is and there is no sign of her. Where is that dumb girl!

"_Stupid, monstrous child_ of _him! It_better not blab on me to Kakashi while _it_is staying with him, or I'll personally kill _it_, seeing as I can't kill _its_father," I hear, and see Sasuke 10 feet in front of me, Sharingan on. Shit. "ITACHI!"

No, getting away without him noticing apparently. "Hello, do you mind directing me in the direction of Kakashi's house, so I can get my weak, useless child?" I said, pleasantly as possible, leaving the transformation jutsu on, so when I leave I won't have to put it up again.

"YOUR ALIVE AND NOT DEAD!? HOW!? WHAT DID THAT DEMON CHILD OF YOURS DO TO BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE!? EXPLAIN ITS PLOT!" Sasuke shouted, venomously.

"My jutsu, protected me, I never died. And Haruka plotting what? Shes afraid of breathing, why would she plot against people in charge of her? And she wouldn't try to help me, she hates me more then you probably, and wouldn't dream of bringing me back to life. I wouldn't be surprised if she started jumping for joy, the moment I 'died.' What are you on Sasuke?" I said, not believing what Sasuke was implying.

"So, she wasn't helping you. And I locked her in a closet for nothing. And she is going to tell Kakashi about me locking her in the closet, and that I wasn't really playing hide and seek, causing Tsunade to basicly skin me alive," he said slowly. Apperently a lot of things have been going on lately.

"I don't want to know, so you don't have to explain. I don't want to waste any more of your time, so I'll be leaving now. I can make it to the door myself by the way," I said, backing away towards the front door. I'll have to find a way to stay away from Sasuke, a new hotel room and a new disguise now, wonderful.

"NO YOU WON'T! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he shouted, throwing knifes at me. Silently leaving without telling him, would be more benifitual to my health. I carelessly dodge the kunai, and sprint to the door, and rush out, closing it behind me.

"Miss, whats wrong? And what were you doing in the Uchiha Residence?" the same Anbu from earlier asked, grabbing my arm. Hey, now I can get Sasuke in trouble.

"It was horrible!" I gasp, "I boy with a chicken butt hairstyle, and red eyes, kidnapped me. He brought me into that place against my will and just attempted to murder me. He threw several ninja knives at me, and I didn't even do anything to him!" Fake tears began streaming down my face.

"Go back to your hotel room, and I'll come and get you later, once Sasuke is taken care of," he said, instantly alerted by my sob story, and pushes me in the direction of the otel. I give a shaky nod, and begin running in that direction, making it look like I was still afraid.

-Sasuke's POV-

"THAT GIRL WAS ITACHI IN DISGUISE! I SAW IT WITH MY SHARINGAN! HE WAS LOOKING FOR HARUKA!" I shouted at Tsunade for the what seems like the millionth time in the last 20 minutes. A stupid Anbu brought me to the Hokage's office, for Itachi in disguise apparently told him that I kidnapped him and attempted to murder him. Dumb Anbu can't tell Itachi is just using a transformation jutsu.

"Sasuke, Itachi is dead," Tsunade said, slowly as if I am a two year old.

"He said he never died, because of some jutsu," I replied, even slower, stretching out each syllable.

"But, the Anbu said it was a girl who was accusing you of kidnapping and attempted murder, not your evil elder brother," she said, annoyed.

"Transformation Jutsu," I said, looking at her, like she is a dumb ass.

"I'll look into it, until there is proof, you will be staying in the dungeon," she said, and an Anbu dragged me out of the room. Dungeon? What dungeon is she talking about?

"Its a holding cell, not a dungeon," the Anbu said, opening a bar door, and gently pushing me in. "And don't worry, the girl has been under watch since yesterday, something doesn't seem right about her."

"She's Itachi, that's what isn't right about her," I replied, sitting down, feeling really weird for calling Itachi a girl.

* * *

Okay, this chapter is done. I'd say, this story will only have 5-10 more chapters, depending on if I'm going to use certain ideas or not. Then I get to write the sequel, which I have no idea how long it will be. And please vote for a new story in a review. Anonymous reviews are turned on, if you don't have a user name.

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer (Itachi based, and different the one below): 0**

**Vampire and Slayer (Itachi Based): 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance: 0**

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other in the finals too. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. **

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsukio lives and slayer meeting are often held.**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story possible romance later on)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Nearly 3000 hits!**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka and Hikari are mine though.

* * *

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 2**

**Vampire and Slayer (Itachi based, and different the one below): 0**

**Vampire and Slayer (Itachi Based): 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance: 1**

* * *

**-**Kakashi's POV-

"We need you to come to the hotel on Shuriken Lane. And find a girl in room 23, and confirm she isn't Itachi using a Transformation Jutsu," an Anbu said, standing on my doorstep. Do I even want to know what is going on, and what about Haruka? I can't leave her here to go making sure a girl isn't a dead man. There was some person looking for her a while ago. "I'll watch Haruka," he continued, probably seeing my worry.

"I'll be back in a little bit," I said, letting the Anbu in, "Haruka is taking a nap. Hopefully she won't wake up and freak. If she does, have fun." I waved, and walked out the door. Now to the stupid hotel.

-Itachi's POV-

I sit in a tree house, in a new disguise; a little 7 year old boy with brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin covered in dirt, wearing a black top and blue shorts, way to big for I look starved. I close my eyes, attempting to get some rest. As a child, I won't be a huge suspect to the Anbu. They might be questioning some adult travelers, but I doubt they would question what looks like a homeless, parentless child in a tree house. They won't have any connections with me and the ordinary girl, who checked out of the hotel a couple hours earlier. Sasuke is most likely in the Hokage's office or a holding cell, and I doubt Kakashi is going to be coming near a tree house, in dense woods. He has to watch Haruka, and she is a coward. There is no way she would want to come here, or willing follow Kakashi here.

-Sasuke's POV-

"You're free to go. Haruka will be returning to your house in two day," an Anbu said, opening the barred door.

"They confirmed the girl is Itachi?" I asked eagerly. Maybe they captured him, and I can kill him.

"The girl checked out of the hotel, and the chances are that she is long gone. We can't prove anything, so we can't keep you," she replied, twirling a strand of her blond hair.

I nod, and walk out of the room towards my house. Once there I warily open the front door, and trudge down the hallway to the guest room. I better strat preparing it for Haruka, and get a reasonable apology ready for her.

-Kakashi POV-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I hear along with a bang. I jump out of my room, setting my book down, and rush to the living room where Haruka was playing with Hikari. I look and see a broken lamp on the floor and a knocked over coffee table, which was on top of Hikari, not to mention a Haruka with tears streaming down her face. I lift up the table, and crouch down next to Haruka. "Are you a hurt?" I ask urgently.

"No, but Hikari is," she sniffled, pointing at Hikari who was bleeding. I nod and gently lift the little puppy up.

"Come on we'll take her to the Inukazas," I said, and motion Haruka to follow me with my head. Hopefully the Inukazas can help the puppy. Haruka was just starting to warm up to people, and losing the dog that she is so fond of will devastate her. She might even close herself away from people again.

Once at that Inukazas house, I knock on the door.

"What is it?" Kiba asked opening the door, gasping when he sees Hikari.

"Who would do such a thing to a poor puppy!?" He demanded, pulling Hikari out of my arms.

"A coffee table got knocked over and landed on her. A lamp broke also," I replied, holding Haruka's hand in a reassuring manner.

"Will she be okay?" Haruka whimpered, looking at Kiba.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Kiba yelled, and a girl came running. She sees the Hikari, and instantly grabs her from Kiba.

"We'll try to help her, and give her back once she is better. No charge. Least we can do for an injured puppy and Ayame's daughter," she quickly said, gesturing at Haruka, and then ran out of the room.

"We'll get back to you, Kakashi-sensei," Kiba, said and closed the door probably to help his elder sister. Ayame? Wasn't she the noodle guy's daughter who went missing 6 years ago?

"Come on," I whispered to the crying Haruka, and walked back home with her.

"Did she mean this Ayame is my mother?" Haruka asked, as I tucked her into bed.

"I think," I replied, slightly uncomfortable with the subject.

"Did you know her?"

"Yes."

"Did she have brown hair and brown eyes? I remember my mommy looking like that before... she was killed," she said, tears coming out of her eyes. Did Itachi kill Ayame? Sound likely.

"Yeah, she was our local ramen maker's daughter. He is now dead. Now go to bed," I said, wiping some of the tears away, and pushing her head to the pillow.

* * *

Short chapter, but important. And yes, Ayame is seriously Haruka's mother. You're getting no more details about that for a while (like until the sequel). And the Hikari getting hurt is **very** important. Any guess how?

Please vote for which new story I should start typing soon. Current votes are on the top. Summaries are below. Also note I've never attempted a romance.

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other in the finals too. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. **

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsukio lives and slayer meeting are often held.**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 2**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 0**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. Haruka and Hikari are mine though.**

-Haruka's POV-

I lie in bed, staring at the light coming out from under my door. Kakashi left it open, after tucking me in and saying goodnight. He cares. I wonder if the Ayame he is talking about is really my mommy. Did she like ramen? If she was a ramen makers daughter, I think she would. I wonder why I don't like ramen then. Is it because father did something to me. I think he would do something like that. He created wounds that take extremely long time to heal, and won't disappear when healing chakra is used. I miss my mommy, and I want to see her again. why did father have to kill her?

I let out a a tear, and begin to quietly cry. Kakashi won't get mad if he catches me. It feels nice to show my emotions. Maybe if I'm lucky I won't have to go back to Sasuke , and I can stay with Kakashi. _Only if I'm lucky. _Too bad luck is never on my side.

-Itachi's POV-

I sit peering out the window of the tree house, looking at a young Inukaza boy. He is talking about an injured dog, Kakashi, and what I think is Haruka. The dog will be well in about five days, and Haruka is attached to it. This can work to my advantage, if only I can figure out where Kakashi lives.

-Kakashi's POV-

"Haruka, breakfast time. I made pancakes with chocolate chips and whipped cream," I said, lightly shaking Haruka.

She groans, and rolls over, out of my reach, not wanting to wake up. I lean over and shake her some more. She blindly swats my hand away from me. "Sleepy," she muttered.

"Do I have to go make eggs and bakey?" I asked, childishly. Hopefully she'll get it, if not I'll have to teach her phrases and sayings today. Oh how fun that will be.

"Go away, I don't know what a bakey is," she groaned, pulling a pillow over her head. We're going over sayings today!

I pull the pillow and blanket off of her, and pick her up. "Time to get up! The sun is shining and you're learning sayings for you don't know what bakey is!" I said, smiling. Throwing her in the air about six inches and catching her.

"Fine, just stop tossing me," she said, slight fear in her voice.

I set her on the ground, and ruffle her short hair. "Sorry, now I'll race you to the kitchen! Last one there will be the one who has to skip around for 10 minutes today!" I exclaimed, coming up with something simple for the loser.

"Okay!" she replied, grinning and took off, shutting and locking the door behind her, before I got out. I climb out the window, and walk around to the kitchen window, open it and see Haruka at the table, munching on a pancake, with whipped cream on her chin. I can't believe I just lost to a five year old and have to skip around for 10 minutes.

"You cheated," I said, sitting down grabbing a pancake and lowering my mask.

"No, I was being smartical and using my head," she said, sticking out her tongue. She's finally acting like a kid her age should.

"Cheater," I muttered, smiling.

"Why do you wear the mask? There's nothing wrong with your face," she inquire, shoving half a pancake in her mouth. I don't think Itachi ever even thought of teaching her manners.

"To be like a mystery. It annoys people that they don't know what I look like, and end up coming up with stupid ways to see my face. It ends up being rather humorous," I replied, grinning wildly, like she was earlier when I told her we were racing. I then grab a napkin and wipe some of the chocolate and whipped cream off of Haruka's face.

"Whats humerous, and bakey?" she asked, giving me a questioning look. I don't think those would be words Itachi would have taught her. But I didn't think he would let her say smartical either.

"Humorous is funny. And bakey stands for bacon in the saying; 'Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey.'" I replied, putting another pancake on her plate, and piling a lot of whipped cream on it.

"Thank you," she said, eating a handful of whipped cream. I think shes got a new favorite food.

A knock is at the door, and a "Kakashi!" is heard.

"I'll be right back," I said, to Haruka and walked to the door.

"Haruka will be returning to Sasuke's house in two days," a female Anbu, with blond hair, said. Before I could reply she bowed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

I walked back to the kitchen to get a Haruka, jumping up and down, hyper most likely, shouting, "WHOWASIT?WHATDIDTHEYWANT?AREYOUGOINGTOTELLME?WHYAMIJUMPINGUPANDDOWNANDFULLOFENERGYANDHAVETHEWEIRDURGETOYELL?" I don't think she has been hyper before.

_(AN: She said, "Who was it? What did they want? Are you going to tell me? Why am I jumping up and down and full of energy? Why do I have the weird urge to yell?")_

"Calm down, you're going back to Sasuke's house in two days. And you're hyper," I said, and played tag with her and occupied her until she fell asleep, which took a long time. And to my horror, I forgot to teach her sayings. Maybe I can get Sasuke to do that.

* * *

It took me a while to update, but I did. I think next chapter she'll be back with Sasuke, and Itachi will start his final plot (at the end). I think there will only be two or three more chapters, probably three.

Please vote for which new story I should start typing soon. Current votes are on the top. Summaries are below. Also note I've never attempted a romance.

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other in the finals too. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsukio lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Over 3000 hits!**

Sorry, this took a while, I've been a little busy lately. I'm also trying to get the ending to fit the events in the sequel more. I actually got it to where nobody dies, which is slightly difficult due to I like sad endings. I _think _I might kill somebody off in the sequel though. After this there are only one more chapter, possibly posted today, depending if my sister takes the computer from me. The next chapter will be on the shorter side.

I'm also skipping the two days before Sasuke comes and picks Haruka up, lets just say things went well with Kakashi, and Itachi is just making sure his plan is flawless.

* * *

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 2**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 1**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka and Hikari are mine, though.

-Sasuke's POV-

"KAKASHI!" I yelled, as I pounded on the wall next to the paper door. He would be ticked if his door broke AGAIN! Naruto can be such a pain sometimes.

"I"m not home," he shouted, from a room closer to the back of his house. What does he think I am, two?

"HARUKA THEN!" I shouted, just ignoring Kakashi's remark, not wanting to deal with him, if he as acting like a two year old or thinking I'm a two year old.

"I'm not here either," she said, opening the door, acting like her dog does to me. Meaning she was glaring, and growling, a little barking too. I don't think she got over the closet incident.

"Haruka, be nice to Sasuke," Kakashi said, appearing behind her.

"I thought you weren't home," I muttered in a joking matter.

"I just arrived, and I just found Haruka, um, barking at you. She really is a good guard dog," he joked, smiling. Haruka barked in response.

"What did you use to brainwash her into thinking she is a dog?" I asked. She is afraid of most things and now she thinks she is a guard dog. I got to get this girl away from Kakashi, and apologize about the closet incident.

"We were playing, I didn't brainwash her," he replied, looking at me, as if he was appaled that I would think he would do something like that; I _think_he was pretending. But with Kakashi, you can never be too sure.

"Well, I'm going to take Haruka home, Haruka, say goodbye. I got a surprise for you at home," I said, wanting to get away from Kakashi. I wonder if he is on some kind of medication that keeps people from being insane and if he forgot to take it today. He normally doesn't joke around this much. He could be trying to scare me though.

-Kakashi's POV-

I watch Sasuke and Haruka walk away. Haruka is a normal kid now, I am officially awesome now. I wonder what that surprise Sasuke is talking about, oh well. Hopefully he is slightly scared of me right now too, if he is I'm even more officially awesomer then I just was. Maybe I should see a doctor for all of these random thoughts.

-Haruka's POV-

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Sasuke said into my ear, please don't tell me this is another way to scare or hurt me. I listened to him and not tell anyone about being locked in a closet. I slowly open my eyes, and I'm looking into a really pretty room. The walls are a light pink and have little butterfly and flower stickers on them. There was a bed that was as high as my knees, but was long enough to let me lay down in with quite a bit off room for my toes. The sheets and pillow cases were a purple, and a bunch of husky stuffed animals were at the foot of the bed. On a rack, sort of like a handle on a oven, there were several kimonos and obis hanging up. There was also a little mirrior, a table and a chair in the room. What a pretty room.

"Do you like it?" Sasuke asked, gently, in a voice that doesn't even sound fake. What is going on.

"Its really pretty. But why are you being nice now?" I replied, slowly. Hopefully he won't be angry about me saying something like that.

"I was wrong about you. Itachi's body disappeared, and I thought you knew who did it. Itachi, is alive and came here, looking for you. I was wrong, you weren't helping Itachi, I'm sorry," he said, kneeling on the ground so that he was eye level with me.

"He-he is alive," I gasped. He can't be, he was dead. If he finds me, I'm dead!

"Yeah, don't worry. Next time I see him, he WILL be dead, for good. Now why don't you get changed? You've been wearing that kimono forever," He said, walking out of the room.

Does he mean this room is for ME? That is so nice of him if it is for me. I look at the kimonos on the rack and pick out a light blue one with a Sakura blossom at the bottom. I also grab a lavender obi.

I quickly change into it, and bring the dirty one out or the room. I have no idea what to do with it. Sasuke sees me, and takes the kimono and puts it into a big white box. I think Kakashi called it a washer, or was it a dryer. They both looked similar.

"Come eat," he said, motioning to the table. I nod, and happily munch on some rice. I like rice, it tastes really good. I wonder if I can have rice a lot.

"What was that hide and seek you were talking about the other day?" I asked, putting more rice on my plate.

"Its a game. People hide while one person closes their eyes and counts to a certain number. Once they are done counting they yell 'REDAY OR NOT, HERE I COME!' and then they start looking for the people," he explained, putting more rice on my plate. How did he guess I wanted more rice?

"Thank you, and that sounds fun. Can we play, PLEASE!?" I said, shoving a HUGE chunk of rice into my mouth.

"Once you're done," he chuckled, at my anxiousness. I can't help it if I really wanted to play a game. I put down my chopsticks, and pick up a majority of my rice with my hand and forced it into my mouth. I quickly swallow it, and eat the last bit of my rice the same way.

"I'm done!" I said, quickly.

"You hide, I count," he said, putting his hands over his eyes, and started counting. I quickly run out of the room, wondering where I could hide. I stop when I pass the closet I was locked in before. He wouldn't ever think I would hide her. I open the door, and walk in. I shut the door as quietly as possibly, cringing when it squeaked. Why do things always make noise when you want them to be quite? I look around the closet, and smile when I see there is a shelf above the coat rack, and an easy way to climb up to it. It'll be a tight fit with the boxes up there, but I'll make it. I climb up, and take some of the lids off of some of the boxes; like the ones that are board games; and pile them onto my lieing down self. He'll never find me here.

One hour later, Sasuke yelled, "I GIVE UP, HARUKA, COME OUT NOW!" Is he tricking me? A ninja should always be ready to be tricked. I hear footsteps by the closet and a "I wonder," from Sasuke. He opens the door, and looks around in confusion. He doesn't know I'm here! I'm going to win! I got something I'm good at! Go Haruka!

I then see Hikari come around the conor, into the closet, behind Sasuke. She gives a little bark, and I sit straight up. "Hikari!" I exclaimed, with glee. I jump off the shelf, ignoring the lids now raining on me, Sasuke and Hikari, and hug my puppy; shocking Sasuke.

"Haruka, please don't do that again," Sasuke said, picking me up and bringing me to the pink room. He sets me on the bed, and tucks me in. "Bedtime," he then grabs Hikari out of my hands. "I got a special place for her to sleep," is explained by him.

-Sasuke's POV-

I take the dog, which surprisingly isn't growling, and put her into a cage with a dog bed. I don't want her wandering around at night, causing trouble while I'm asleep. I then walk away to my room, where I slowly drift to sleep.

I bolt right up after hearing a bang. Not loud enough to wake most up, but definitely loud enough to wake a ninja up. I run out to the living room, where the noise came from, and see Itachi, standing in front of the cage with a broken door.

-Kakashi's POV-

I sit up in bed, realizing I forgot something. I didn't teach Haruka sayings, AND I forgot to tell Sasuke to teach her. I get out of be, and run out of my house in my pajamas weaponless. I got to tell Sasuke to teach sayings to Haruka, and I don't think he'll care what I'm wearing, or what time of night it is. But I better tell him before I forget.

* * *

On the longer side actually, but that is to help make up for the shortness of the next chapter. I'm going to give the fight scene my best attempt, without using Karate terminology (as in techniques). Next chapter is the last one, as mentioned up top. And the ending might be slightly sad, but there WILL be a sequel. If I'm feeling nice and next chapter doesn't take long to type, the sequel will be up tonight. This chapter actually would have been longer, but for my dislike of saving things on my computer, I only have the disclaimer saved and I type it all up here. And to my luck, the site logged me out when I was almost done. Good thing I saved it about halfway through.

* * *

**_PLEASE VOTE! I KNOW I HAVE MORE READERS THEN WHAT HAVE VOTED. ITS THAT OR I HAVE THE SAME 4 PEOPLE READING THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN._**

Current votes are at the top, summaries are below. This poll will continue a little into the sequel and then I will begin typing and posting the story. All will eventually be posted, except _maybe_ the Akatsuki Pirates, I need to plan that out more. If it does win or get a good number of votes, I WILL write it. But somebody will have to help me with names.

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other in the finals too. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsuko lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**


	16. Chapter 15 LAST CHAPTER

**Okay, last chapter! Sequel will be up today or tomorrow. And **_**PLEASE VOTE FOR A NEW STORY! VOTING WILL CONTINUE INTO THE SEQUEL FOR A COUPLE CHAPTERS!**_

**

* * *

**You know how I have ALL of those annoying point of view changes? Well, here is one of the only chapters without them! (I think the intro didn't have any either.)**

* * *

**

****

**Current Votes:**

**Ninja Boarding School: 2**

**Vampire and Slayer #1: 1**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: 0**

**Akatsuki Pirates: 0**

**Sasuke Half-Sided Romance: 1**

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do **not **own _Naruto. _Haruka and Hikari are mine though.

* * *

-Haruka's POV-

"SASUKE! WHAT'S IS GOING ON?" I hear, in a voice as I recognize as Kakashi's. What IS going on? I have been hearing banging and yelling for the last 10 minutes, most of which is involving me and Itachi and not being taken. Should I stay here, or be brave for once and see what is going on. I get out of bed and creep to the door. I've changed while I've been here. Before I got here, I was afraid to do anything, now I'm going to go investigate. I'm NOT weak and pathetic like everyone says. i eve mastered a jutsu in the short amount of time I've been here. I shouldn't be afraid, and I'm not, I'm strong.

I slowly creep along the hall, and look into the main room, where I see my father, Kakashi, and Sasuke fighting. Well, Sasuke and Kakashi fighting Itachi, and losing.

Kakashi, attempts to get a hook to Itachi's temple, put gets kneed in the stomach, and a sicking crack is heard, probably Kakashi's ribs. Sasuke, attempts to get chidori into Itachi's back, put trips over Kakashi, as Itachi dodges it, and gets chidori stuck in the wall. I think that attack would be better if it wasn't so noisy. You can't use that as a sneak attack, it would be heard a mile away. The shinobi would have to be deaf, and Itachi is blind.

I remain quiet, no matter how much I wanted to yell something out to them. Itachi, is too occupied to notice me. As Sasuke is kicked into a wall next to me, he hisses, "Run!" He bounces back up, and tries a huge combination of hits. Jab, cross, hook, uppercut, front snap kick, wheel kick, thrust kick, heel hook, even one of those useless crescent kicks, all blocked. Except the crescent kick, which did absolutely nothing. Doesn't he know those aren't normally used in fights, and are more for balance exercises!? They are weak! Even **I**know that! Kakashi, recovering from being tripped over, and getting ribs broken. He began forming hand symbols and shot out a fire jutsu, catching the room on fire.

I backed up, now taking Sasuke's advice to run. Itachi is probably her for me, and will leave if he figures out I'm not here. If I make myself known and manage to get away, I'll know Sasuke and Kakashi, will be safe. I turn around, so I'm facing the hallway, and not the main room, and try to remember where one of the doors were; I don't think there are any on this part of the house, I can take a window. I begin to dart to my room, but the flames have reached the ceiling, and the smoke, its every where, its so hard to breath in. I got to get out. But what about Sasuke and Kakashi?

My eyes begin to water, as I look for a way to get to a room with the flames now on the wall. I listen to the fight, as it becomes closer to me. Are they coming down the hall? I see a door, that hasn't yet been affected by the flames yet. I make a mad dash to it. Almost there, I leap, and CRASH! I flaming support beam falls in front of me, only centimeters away from my face. I back up, and bump into something. I warily turn around, afraid of what it is and see Itachi!

"There you are," he muttered, in satisfaction. He picks me up, and I begin to wildly kick and squirm. He isn't going to take me, I won't let him! "Stop it," he growled, in a deadly tone, that I reconized as the one he used before he hurts me horribly.

He then jumps up and punches a hole through the flaming ceiling, burning his hand, and climbs through the hole. Burns apparently aren't aren't stopping him.

"STOP!" is heard, and I see Sasuke and Kakashi, following us. There is still hope. Itachi glares, and closes his eyes for a second, the next second, both Sasuke and Kakashi are on the ground. Are they dead!? Please don't let them be dead, please. I let tears slide down my face, and let them drip to the ground, ignoring Itachi, for once... drip...drip...drip.

* * *

**THE END**

**SEQUEL COMING SOON (LIKE TODAY OR TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER THAT)**

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**(Kakashi and Sasuke AREN'T dead)**

_**PLEASE VOTE FOR A NEW STORY! VOTING WILL CONTINUE INTO THE SEQUEL FOR A COUPLE CHAPTERS!**_

Current Votes are at top, summaries are below, like stated last chapter all will eventually be posted, except the Akatsuki Pirates, unless I figure out where I'm going with it, or get a lot of votes for it. I also will come up with titles for them other then what are listed now, I just am slightly lazy right now. Below the Summaries are replies to reviews, so if you didn't review you don't have to read that.

**Summaries:**

**Ninja Boarding School:Kari, is just a normal girl, who gets into fights and has her grades slipping. After getting into a really bad fight where she sends the other person to the emergency room, her parents get a letter, inviting Kari to a boarding school in Japan. Not wanting to deal with their daughter, she is sent to the boarding school. Where it turns out that the boarding school is ran and taught by Naruto ninjas. And a lot of the students are ninja too. And in the finals, students are aloud to kill each other in the finals too. And isn't it great that she ended up ticking off two of the most popular students on the first day, giving her couple of friends and many enemies. **

**Vampire and Slayer #1: AU. Mia, is a ordinary, everyday vampire slayer. She lives in a world without the sun, due to a group of vampires, calling themselves the Akatuski. Kakashi, a werewolf in charge of the slayers, orders Mia to go under cover as a volunteer servant for Uchiha Itachi, to get information on the Akatsuki and find a way to get the sun back, and possibly destroy them. Easier said then done. (Possible Darker Romance)**

**Vampire and Slayer #2: Etsuko, a slayer is on a mission to kill a vampire, which happens to run into an Uchiha Itachi. Before managing to slay the vampire, Itachi is turned, and the Akatsuki orders Etsuko, to take care of Itachi and teach him about being a vampire, including controlling blood lust. And for the Akatsuki to protect themselves, Itachi is to stay at Etsuko's house, where Etsuko lives and slayer meeting are often held.(Possible Romance (Fluffy but on the dark side))**

**Akatsuki Pirates: The Akatsuki, must get across the ocean to newly discovered land, where there are many demons. So, they contact a pirate's first mate who tells the Akatsuki they can get a ride with the crew. Only the captain should have been told first. Now, the Akatsuki is traveling with some pirates, where trouble is sure to occur. (Humor)**

**Sasuke HALF-Sided Romance:Mizu, is a girl from Mist, who is captured by Orochimaru and is experimented on at a young age. She ends up being turned into a half fox girl, and called Kitsune be everyone. When Sasuke appears, she finds him as a jerk and hates him. And to her luck ends up being his assistant. And her fox half ends up falling in love with Sasuke, who also hates her. (Mostly a humor story and romance is later on)**

* * *

**Replies to Reviews ch. 11-15 (10-14 if you pay attention to what I name them)**

**MikaTheCatHanyou** Ch.11(10): Swearing excused, and sorry about the gap between updates, I think it was explained in an author's note, somewhere.

**Dragon77**Ch.11(10): Sasuke only gets his shit together at the end though, I was planning it be in the middle, but I changed my mind,

**a little girl blue** Ch.12(11): Thanks.

**MikaTheCatHanyou**Ch.12(11): Yes, a chicken butt hairstyle, fear it! And are you an Itachi fan?

**Dragon77** Ch.12(11): I think you found out how they turned out next chapter, for I think there is a review for the chapter after it. Or did you just skip the chapter!?

**MikaTheCatHanyou** Ch.13(12): I updated it or it wouldn't be completed, and thanks.

**June-Avatar11**Ch.11(10): I never attempted one before, so feedback might be needed. And yeah she is dead meat, but she lives. Is that possible?

**June-Avatar11**Ch.12(11): I could see Itachi lying like that, so I put it in. Random inspiration from Japanese screamo music. And I have updated it since that review.

**June-Avatar11**Ch.13(12): If you have read up to here, you know what happens.

**MikaTheCatHanyou**Ch.14(13): I updated, see. Just don't sic Sesshomaru at me. He's got poison claws and I'll die, and you'll never see the sequel; unless my sister attempts to write it. Which won't end well.

**Dragon77**Ch.14(13): Yay! Cuteness! I like cuteness, even though I like to write sad things. Everyone thinks that is odd, for I'm almost always happy. You're actually REALLY lucky I had a sequel planned or there would be some deaths or a death in this fic. I actually wrote like two handwritten pages of one of my character's deaths. My sister found it and got scared.

**hopeisallihave**Ch.14(13): I'll try, its just that I have a short attention span. It is really rare if I watch a whole movie. I did get two chapters out today though. Thanks.


End file.
